Kira's Bizarre Adventure
by General Trash
Summary: The adventures of a boy and the unfortunately sentient spiritual manifestation of his fighting spirit take on crime, corruption, and the general stresses that come with both vigilantism, the supernatural, and being a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

Today was November 28th and this day being the anniversary of a great many things. It was the anniversary of people's births, people's marriages, but more importantly, it was on this day that four very important things came to pass.

It was on this day 50,000 years ago that a meteor fell on Greenland, sparking forth events that cannot be stopped.

It was on this day forty-five years ago that one of Elvis Presley's dearest friends died, leaving him a notebook with mysterious instructions in their will.

It was on this day ten years ago that the Alternative died, taking their own life out of despair.

It was on this day, the year 2003, this exact day, that the vigilante known as Kira was born, and the secret world that hid in dank recesses and dark alleys shivered.

* * *

Despite the importance of the date, to one Light Yagami, it was just another boring school day. Another day where his prodigious talent is wasted on things he already knows. Another day where the world falls further into stagnation and rot. Another day where-

"Yagami, are you still with us? Can you please translate the following sentence into English?

Where the teacher constantly picks him to read, despite him already showing mastery over the subject. Regardless of his opinions regarding the teacher's competence, Light sighed, stood up and said:

"I make known the end from the beginning, from ancient times, what is still to come. I say, 'My purpose will stand and I will do all that I please.'"

Naturally, he said this with nearly zero accent or delay, as he did the last three times he was called on. Sitting back down while tuning out his teacher's praise and analysis of the quote, Light put his head on his right hand and gazed out the window, facing east, pondering the quote by his lonesome.

' _「_ _Stand_ _」_ _, huh?'_ For some reason that Light couldn't quite pin down, that word stuck with him. ' _Maybe'_ he pondered ' _It has something to do with my own desire to stand up? To actually affect the world?'_ His thoughts continued down this trail, further sinking into why that word struck a chord with him. As Light's mind drifted further and further away from the class room, his gaze turned itself upwards towards the sky, the shine of the sunlight getting in his eyes, which were now squinted.

' _Wait.'_ Light realized something. ' _I'm facing east. The sun, during this time, should be at the west, the other side of the school!'_

Snapping open his squinted eyes, Light realizes that the sunlight was not coming straight from the sun, but rather by an object hurtling through the air –' _An arrow? How?'_ \- Headed straight for him. Light only had time to open his mouth before the arrow pierces the window, and near instantly after that his chest, throwing him off his chair and unto the floor.

* * *

Light's eyes snapped open as he shot upright, a scream tearing its way through his throat, and right hand reaching for his chest, shirtless chest, grabbing for the wound that was doubtlessly caused by the arrow, eyes chasing something he swore he could see at the corners of them. Feeling around the area of where the wound should be, Light notices to his shock that there is no wound, not even a scar.

' _What… what just happened?'_ Light had some difficulty accepting the events that had happened. An arrow, from seemingly nowhere shoots towards him with enough strength to break through a window, through him, and he leaves the encounter without a scratch? That didn't happen outside of manga that Light read every now and then.

Before Light had the chance to properly have his breakdown regarding this, he was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Light!"

Specifically, the voice of his little sister, Sayu, who was running towards him. And if Sayu is here, that means at least one of his parents are here as well. And considering that his dad is probably busy investigating just what it is that happened, he can guess which of his parents is here.

"Sayu, be careful! Light is hurt!"

As Light thought, it was indeed his mother. Now, to correct their concerns, especially seeing how Sayu wilted in response to the admonishment.

"I'm alright, mom." Light gave them a beaming smile, hiding his inner turmoil. "Just a bit indecent right now." He said, gesturing to his currently shirtless state. Scratching the back of his head, he didn't need to fake the embarrassment he was feeling "You wouldn't have happened to bring a shirt with you?"

As Light finished his last sentence, both Sayu's and his mother's expressions shifted to one of incredulity, and the momentary silence broken by Sayu speaking up.

"Light, you were shot by an arrow and could've _died_ -" Voice cracking, her tone was distinctly horrified "-and you're worried about being shirtless?"

' _Well.'_ Light thought. ' _If you put it that way, I guess I am being ridiculous.'_ Before Light had a chance to respond, Sachiko spoke, having broken out of the daze Light's question put her in.

"Yes Light, we brought a shirt-" Sachiko took out said shirt, a simple long sleeved black one, from a bag she brought with her "-which you can put on, and we can take you home so you can rest."

Thanking her, Light put it on, and they were headed to the car. Once in, they started talking a bit more on what happened, how Sayu was excited that she would get out of school early before learning _why_ she's getting out of school early, How his dad will probably be back very late tonight, and the several following it, trying to find out what happened to him and how he seems a bit twitchy, as though looking for a figure just out of sight. Light brushed off that last concern with practiced ease, claiming that he's just tired, despite actually being almost certain that he is able to see something that stubbornly stays out of his field of view.

Upon returning to his house, and assuring his sister and mother that he's still fine, and that hasn't changed since the last time they asked (a minute and 23 seconds ago, but who's counting) he enters the bathroom, wanting to wash his face with some cold water to help cool himself down.

Turning on the sink and cupping some water in his hands, he splashes his face several times before getting back up and looking in the mirror. Expecting to see just himself, Light is rather shocked when he sees _it_. The thing that's been stuck in the corner of his eye, refusing to leave him alone. _It_ was the most frightening thing Light had ever seen, teeth like knives and eyes a disgusting yellow, bulging outwards, and the skin pallid as though sick or dead, nose barely there as though rotted, and the proportions of its tall body all wrong, with wings that stretch outwards and- and-

Light screamed for the second time this day, and promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Light awoke, shooting into an upright sitting position, and snuffing the scream that was about to tear out. He took a look at his surroundings. His room. Sayu and his mom must've dragged him here. Well, he should probably go talk to them. He shifted, moving to get up, before stopping. Now that he wasn't reasonably terrified, he can think about what it was he saw. Well, first off, what the hell was it? A demon? A ghost? Some sort of hallucination?

A raspy voice sounded from behind him. "I'm a stand."

Light froze. That was both terrifying and entirely unhelpful. He heard a laugh from behind him.

"I'm not sure about the specifics, or how I know this, but I'm a stand."

Taking a deep breath to regain his composure and to prepare himself, Light turned around, and began talking. "And what is a stand, exactly?"

The grotesque figure shrugged. "Not really sure. I just know that's what I am." It paused, tilting its head. "And I have a name, and some stuff I can do. That's another thing I know."

"Well, let's start with your name. I'm guessing you already know mine?" It nodded. Light didn't really react, as he was expecting that.

"My name is 'This is How I Disappear.'"

Light blinked. "Like the song?"

TiHID nodded. "Like the song."

Then Light noticed something off. "Wait, how did you even know about the song?" Light, of course, had his suspicions, but better not to assume.

"I know everything you know."

Light sighed at that. Great, it's not like he valued his privacy or anything. Light palmed his face.

"Moving on," Light began, eager to change the topic. "You said you can do things? What sort of things?"

TiHID gave a very wide and unsettling grin. "Where's the fun in explaining, when I can just show you?" It made motions towards Light's desk. "Go get a pencil or something, and hold it." Light, begrudgingly, went and did just that, standing up from his bed and walking over to his desk, and taking a pencil, holding it normally. "No, not like that. Put all ten fingers on it." Hesitantly, Light grabbed it with all ten fingers. Suddenly, the pencil was gone. Light stood there for a bit, before speaking.

"Isn't your name a bit on the nose?" Light had already figured out TiHID's ability. It can make things disappear if Light, and probably TiHID itself, get ten fingers on an object. An honestly frightening ability. Would such a thing work on people?

Before TiHID could reply to Light, there was a knock on the door to Light's room. "Light? Are you awake?" It was Sayu. "I can hear you!" Shit, Light thought. Of course they would hear him. In fact, it's shocking they weren't in his room making sure he was alright. They must've had lunch, or something.

"You can come in, Sayu. The door's unlocked, isn't it?" He said, without a hint of his inner turmoil. With the sentence finished, the door swung open, revealing Sayu, who looked concerned.

"Light, were you talking to anyone?"

Light shook his head. "No, just talking to myself." Sayu nodded, but Light could see she was unconvinced. Oh well, this'll do for now, he thought.

"Alright…" Sayu began, trailing off a bit. "Uh, what exactly happened, anyways? You were fine and then you screamed and I ran to the bath room and you were passed out on the floor-" Light interrupted Sayu's rambling by walking over and giving her a hug.

"I'm fine, Sayu. I just slipped, that's all." It was a shitty excuse, but Light's delivery was impossibly good.

"Bu you screamed _so_ loud and-"

"Listen, Sayu, want in on a little secret?" Sayu nodded, still almost crying. "I'm really scared of falling." Sayu looked at him confused. "It's true. I didn't tell you before because I think it's quite embarrassing."

Sayu… laughed at that. It was, of course, entirely absurd, but Light made it very believable. Sayu bought it. Light gave her a smile.

"Our secret, right?"

"Right. I'll go tell mom you're awake." Sayu left, much calmer.

TiHID stared at Light, giving another really wide smile. "You're a good liar."

"I'm good at _talking_." Light corrected, quietly such that only TiHID would hear him. "Lying is just a part of talking." TiHID continued speaking, but Light was ignoring him. He was just going to join the tail end of lunch with his mom and Sayu.

And Light did just that. He at for a couple minutes with them, Sachiko worrying over Light, and talks about some more mundane things. When he finished eating, he stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go check on dad." Light said.

Sachiko, of course, was concerned. "Are you sure you're well enough, Light?"

Light nodded. "Of course." Sachiko still looked hesitant. "Really, I'm fine."

Sachiko sighed. "Alright, stay safe in that case, Light."

Light smiled, and so did TiHID. "Of course I will. I'll be perfectly safe."

And on that note, Light stepped out, hands in his pockets, and both the desire to check on his father, and on the arrow that pierced him.


End file.
